


The Teacher’s Pet

by TheSecretVillain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Crossdressing, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Slave, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trap Yaoi, Yaoi, femboy, noncon, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/TheSecretVillain
Summary: Inspired by artwork from Incase: When a cross-dressing Alex gets spotted with a butt-plug during class, a revealed secret turns into a problem when an instructor decides to use it against the cute boy.





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Written in first-person. 
> 
> While inspired by the artwork of Incase, all characters and settings are my own in regards to the story. I highly recommend viewing the artist’s work, for any readers. 
> 
> This is also smut. So, there may be some occasional plot, but this is mostly smut. Fair warning.

“Alex Zabro!” I felt a jolt rush through me as my name got called, seeing my teacher, Mr. Anderson, looking towards me. I zoned out in the middle of roll-call, a real smooth move on my part. Note the sarcasm: _That was a bad idea_ . In a rush to seem like I _was_ actually paying attention, I raised my hand, calling out: “Present!” Now, I’m certain Anderson’s probably upset at me, but I _swear_ my excuse is legitimate. The whole story starts years ago, back when I was five years old, a time that had a major impact on my life as an adult.

 

“Alex, hunny! Go put this on!” My mother told me, handing me a rather frilly dress. Now, for those new to me, I look pretty damn _feminine_ for a boy- I think the internet would call me a _femboy_ ? So, my mother clearly thought I’d look cute in this dress, regardless of my biological sex. And, at that point, I had no idea as to the concept of gender, so I was cool with it. “Fiiiiiine,” I would answer each time, groaning at my mother’s strange desire to dress me up. It wasn’t that it was a dress I was wearing, it was being _forced_ to wear what _she_ wanted. I wanted to dress myself at that age, so I was pretty annoyed by being forced to wear those clothes.

 

In due time, I figured out the truth: boys don’t wear dresses. They wear pants, underwear, sneakers, T-shirts, and more. Nothing _pretty_ or _pink_ . “Mommy, can you please buy me clothes from the _Boy’s_ department!” I remembered pleading around age seven or eight. She wasn’t very happy to hear that, but relented under constant begging from her _pretty son_ . Though, she still bought me some dresses every so often, hoping I’d get back into wearing them. But, I was happy looking like the other guys, even if I was still getting told- especially by other boys- that I was _cute_ . That didn’t make me _happy_. No, not at all. Why would it? Idiots.

 

Only, to my astonishment, it felt like the lack of a dress left a great big void in my life. I’m not sure if maybe wearing them for a few years made it feel natural to me, or if I was developing some desire to dress up like a girl. It was complicated. All I know is, by the time I entered St. Elizabeth’s Academy, a private school in my community, I had been back to wearing dresses ses and other women’s clothes. To be specific, I found myself wearing the women’s uniform, in line with the Academy’s dress code. Luckily, there was no code against such cross-dressing, so I was in the clear. Some teachers and other students did eventually learn the truth of my sex, including Mr. Anderson, but they were quite accepting of it.

 

And, for a time, cross-dressing kept me happy. I was satisfied to be going around in a women’s uniform, even putting on dresses to attend school dances and other party-like functions. Nothing intimate ever happened, but I wasn’t pushed away. And that was good enough for me. However, as with all things, that peace and serenity wasn’t going to last forever- I, soon enough, desired _more_. It was fun wearing dresses again, but I felt the need to amp things up. I needed to go one step further, and perhaps do what was long awaiting me. I just didn’t realize it yet.

 

When one sees a cross-dresser like me, their first response is probably: “Oh, they _must_ be gay.” I honestly can’t tell you how true or false this is, but my, personal, answer is on the fence. I didn’t consider myself gay or bisexual, but straight. However, with what I did after years of cross-dressing, you might think me to be gay. And maybe I am. I cannot say with certainty. All I know is, after years of wearing dresses, that I began to experiment anally. Sticking my fingers, objects- all sorts of things in there. Seeing how could I stretch it, the pleasure it gave me, and witnessing how truly depraved I was getting. Was that my fate? To be a pervert whom dressed like a girl and played with his asshole?

 

I _had_ to stop. I _wanted_ to stop. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to be my choice, as, against my better judgment, I made purchases for dildos of various sizes- some that even vibrate. I had put them in me, thrusting them inside me- heck, even licking and sucking on the smaller ones. As the sizes went up and my addiction to it increased, I truly realized how lost I was. The messes of ejaculation I had to clean up each day were staggering, but I simply _couldn’t_ let anyone know about this. Not my mother or anyone from the academy. I’d die of embarrassment if that were to occur. So, for the time-being, I tried to masturbate solely at night, when I was all alone.

 

Over time even that had lost its thrill, leaving me with a rather tough choice. I could’ve tried getting a boyfriend or girlfriend- someone to do the lecherous stuff with. But, I didn’t feel that way about anyone at the time- nor did I think anyone would be interested in a feminine boy like me. As a middle ground, I ultimately opted to utilize buttplugs and vibrators in public, even during classes. The feeling of being filled and spread open would send me over the moon, my medium-sized cock throbbing as I sat at my desk, biting my lip.

 

My _growing_ problem seemed to be quite the issue as I attended classes, my throbbing girth staining my panties with pre-cum. _Fuck, I keep getting hard. Hope nobody noticed._ I thought to myself, sitting at my desk, as the black buttplug rested inside my tight asshole. I zoned out more times than I can remember, dirtying my panties with cum and pre-cum as the plug moved inside me. I had prayed I could go through days like this, undetected and without having to worry about being noticed. I didn’t want to be perceived as some sort of pervert. That was my hope, at the very least, but things didn’t exactly go the way that I planned. So, Mr. Anderson, you’ll need to forgive me if I’m not too _attentive_ at the moment, considering the absolute _worst_ type of person now holds _this_ secret over me.


	2. Secrets Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Alex Zabro is a budding cross-dresser, and deviant whom enjoys playing with his ass. More recently, he has even been doing so in public, underneath his school-uniform's skirt and panties.   
> Now: Alex Zabro finds himself at the mercy of English teacher Mr. Cortez, a menacing man whom has seemingly discovered the boy's terrible secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Incase's artwork, but using original characters, settings, and plot. If you enjoy this, please support the artist that inspired it. 
> 
> This story is essentially a smutfest, so please don't read if you want something plotty. I'm sure there's plenty out there. Also, if you're opposed to yaoi/MxM, I'd recommend looking elsewhere. Otherwise, enjoy the ride.

“ _ Earth _ to Mr. Zabro!” I heard, suddenly opening my eyes, looking up to see the annoyed face of my English teacher, Mr. Cortez. This was one man that nobody- not even a school bully- would dare get on their bad-side. Everytime he stared at any of us, we felt unsettling shockwaves hit us deep into the core of our very being, like goosebumps ran over our entire body. Don’t get me wrong, the lean teacher wasn’t unpleasant to gaze upon; the true problem laid in his thick-as-steel personality. The vision of Cortez scolding you, and imagining  _ what _ he’d do to you brought terror to students of each and every clique. And, unfortunately, it seemed that I had incurred the wrath of the teacher in question. However, in my defense, I had been losing myself in self-pleasure, the insertion leading to a flood of ecstasy as I held in my moans amidst the lesson-in-progress. Shakily, I answered: “I’m s- sorry, Mr. Cortez!” 

 

I looked forward, watching as Cortez sighed, standing at the front of the room, right next to the whiteboard. I eyed my teacher, whom seemed to gesture towards the question he wrote on the whiteboard, desiring my involvement with the ongoing question. “We’ve been waiting long enough, Mr. Zabro. Come to the board and answer this question.” Mr. Cortez stared me down, causing a bit of a scene in the middle of class, until I finally conceded- moving to the front of the room to do as requested. Due to my nervousness, I ended up dropping something behind me, moving quickly to pick it up in hopes that nobody would see my secret. Little did I know, that would be a failed effort; still, for now, I tried my best to answer the question and return to my seat. 

 

Cortez appeared, to everyone’s horror, be smiling for a moment after I returned to my seat. “Very good, Mr. Zabro. But, I’ll need to see you at the end of the day to discuss your lack of focus in my classroom.” Cortez said, seemingly miffed by my lack of attention. I could understand his concern, but I wasn’t really in the mood for a teacher’s complaints. Still, I ended up doing as asked, going straight to the teacher’s classroom after the last bell of the day. I was left that afternoon wondering what the teacher would say to me.  _ Stay awake in class! Stop daydreaming! I’m a pain in the ass!  _ Such were the thoughts that I, mostly, suspected to hear from Cortez. The truth of the after-school meeting was an entirely different ball-game, and not something I particularly expected from this hard-ass teacher. So, I walked into Cortez’s room, watching him lean his back against the front of his desk, as he smiled once more to me.  _ Fuck, something’s not right here. _

 

“Forgive me for the deception, Mr. Zabro, but I figured this is something you  _ don’t  _ want your classmates to know about,” Cortez admitted, moving to the class entrance and locking the door from the inside.  _ Oh, fuck no. Fuck no. He knows, doesn’t he? I’m calling it. Cortez knows. _ I was thinking to myself, panicking internally at the realization of how obviously  _ fucked _ I am. “You know, cross-dressing is a-ok with the school and students… Perfectly fine. However…,” Cortez began, moving to bring up the obvious elephant in the room: me and my anal-plug.  _ Maybe he thinks this is a one-time thing? Maybe he believes I  _ **_don’t_ ** _ do this everyday? I could get off with a warning. Yeah. Can’t jump the gun here and assume he knows everything.  _ “...Using sex toys in the middle of class… In public… That’s grounds for some heavy punishment. Suspension, maybe even expulsion. We can’t have degenerates at our school.” Cortez added, making me contemplate just how  _ screwed _ I am. No pun intended. 

 

“Of course, that’s all  _ if _ someone informs the school about it,” Cortez concluded. I’ll be honest, I was so preoccupied that people learned of my perverted antics, I didn’t even consider a person who wanted to  _ use _ that information to blackmail me. So, this is quite the shocker- maybe Cortez was actually gay. I couldn’t say for sure, but he clearly had plans for me, considering this vague threat to my reputation and status in this school. “I’d hate to lose a student, and want to see you prosper, so maybe we can work things out?” Cortez suggested, making my brain hurt as I considered what he might want out of me. “What’s it going to take?” A blowjob? Did you plan on  _ fucking  _ me?” I asked, wanting to cut the crap, and get straight to the point. No need to tippy-toe around the truth, or dance around what his true intentions were. It was just going to end up a longer explanation if he did the verbal gymnastics with me. 

 

Cortez seemed to smile at my blunt behavior, obviously pleased that I knew better than to wait for some vague explanation. “Do as I say from now on, and your position here stays the same,” he told me, holding out his hand to signify this arrangement. While hesitant, I reciprocated, shaking his hand to show my acceptance of this deal. It was… unpleasant, to say the least, but was necessary for my continued stay at the academy. One day, however, I would do something to free myself from this scumbag. I just knew it. Little did I know, the day with Cortez was far from over. He had lowered his fine-looking pants and trousers, exposing his sizable erection for me, eyeing my frame as I slowly stepped back in fear. “What- what are you doing?” I asked, fearing my own words were right  _ before _ . He wanted  _ it _ from me, didn’t he? I bit my lip, approaching the older male, hands gently gripping the throbbing cock, one that seemed several sizes bigger than my own. It was the first time touching a  _ real _ one that was this big. 

 

“You said it yourself, Zabro. Give me a blowjob with that  _ slutty _ mouth of your’s.” Cortez ordered, angering me with that word. I wasn’t a slut. I hadn’t even lost my virginity yet, even if I played with anal plugs and dildos all the time. Still, I looked like one to him, and was forced to do what he said, so I got to work. I meekly started to kiss up and down the shaft, my hands gripping and lightly squeezing the older man’s balls. I shouldn’t have been enjoying it. I should’ve been sick to my stomach. Though, deep down, handling another cock… didn’t feel bad. The sensations I got from it were rather pleasant, and awfully similar to what I felt from pleasuring myself - only  _ different _ . While I did that, I noticed my normally-serious teacher cutely moaning, his cock twitching as he seemed to be getting off on my mouthwork. For those brief moments, I was actually more pleased with myself than before- it was like I had a lover I was truly able to please. However, upon realizing those emotions, I did my best to suppress them. This isn't love. I was being blackmailed. 

 

As he seemed to throb even stronger, I decided to try licking, and eventually deep-throating the large cock that stirred menacingly before me. I’ll be honest: I wasn’t sure if I could handle it. Still, I tried my best, and, between all the gagging, I managed to fit quite a bit down my tight throat. When able to control my tongue, I made sure it slobbered all over Cortez’s meaty cock, giving it plenty of attention as my throat continued to clench around his girth. These attempts to swallow it made me nervous, now, as I contemplated how such a thing would fit  _ somewhere _ else. Clearly, I was going to be taking it up my ass at some point, but I didn’t believe it would be physically possible. And as I continued to deep-throat it, I felt myself managing to orgasm inside my panties from the  _ pleasure _ of sucking on that cock. It wasn’t the first time for that type of thing, though; years ago, I would orgasm while sucking on dildos and vibrators in my mouth. So this wasn’t too surprising. 

 

As his deep-throating got more forceful and intense in my throat, I was pretty illuminated to how Cortez was reaching  _ his _ orgasm. In the following moments, the teacher had released a cascade of thick, sticky, smelly-semen down my throat, some it even filling my mouth and escaping my perverse lips. As he pulled out, I had a rather audible gulp, using my hand to wipe off the cum from my lips, a bit hungrily licking the remnants off with my tongue. Drinking another man’s cum was weird, but  _ not  _ unpleasant feeling for me. Again: I should’ve been disgusted, but why did I seem to  _ like _ doing that? This is so confusing. I looked at the man that just violated my mouth with his smelly, dirty cock, but all he seemed to see was a needy little  _ whore _ . And, what do you do with whores? Apparently, you fuck them, according to Mr. Cortez. 

 

“Now, for the grand finale, I want you to bend over… Put your hands on my desk, Zabro.” He instructed, leaving me to begrudgingly do so on my own. The position, with the way my body arched, raised my skirt enough so that my panties - and the butt-plug - were in full-view of this lecherous teacher. I blushed heavily as I felt his large hands slap my ass, moaning in response, when he suddenly pulled down my panties, commenting to himself how dirty they were.  _ If things weren’t bad enough, he just saw the byproduct of a day’s worth of orgasms!  _ I thought to myself, looking back at Cortez as he slowly removed my butt-plug, causing a lengthy moan to escape my lips. If it wasn’t already, that removal left my cock standing at attention, more than aroused as the plug scraped the inside of my asshole on exit. Even an idiot could predict what Cortez had planned next for his  _ pet _ student. 

 

As my asshole waited there, gaping from the long-period of being filled by the anal-plug, Mr. Cortez let loose, thrusting his cum-and-saliva-lubricated cock into my open hole. I could feel my nails digging into the desk as I moaned, the cock of the older man spreading open my asshole even further. I hadn’t gotten excessive in terms of plug size, and I haven’t fucked a real cock like this before, so this new experience took me by storm. As his throbbing cock pounded away inside me, I felt waves of pleasure wash over me, having another orgasm approximately a minute into Cortez’s thrusts. “Cumming already? I’ve hardly been moving inside you. We’re far from finished, too.” He told me, letting me know I wasn’t going to get rest anytime soon. I soon felt his throbbing girth slam against the depths of my asshole, making me shudder in ecstasy as it seemed to surpass expectations. 

  
  
  


While moaning and facing repeated orgasms, I began to contemplate whether I enjoyed this- whether we mutually desired this. I could admit that this felt  _ great _ , and that I, in some way, desired to be fucked like this. However, at the same time, I didn’t want to believe that I desired to be someone’s fleshlight, and be used to satisfy their desires. Still, regardless of the circumstances, I couldn’t just push away Mr. Cortez. My future resided within him, so, whether it felt  _ heavenly _ or terrible, I had to do this. I would soon feel his cock explode inside me, marking me with even more of his cum, internally. As some of his semen leaked out, I struggled to keep my body in position, my hips beginning to give out as I let him use me as his  _ woman _ . When he pulled out, I figured it must be over, thinking that perhaps the teacher had some decency in him after-all; maybe he changed his mind about the servitude, too? Maybe I could keep my secret with no  _ catch _ to it. 

 

Unfortunately, Mr. Cortez instead opted to change the sexual position, to give me a break. So, he put me in a version of the Cowgirl position, holding me up as he pressed my back to his chest, letting his large, throbbing cock back into my ass. In this position, it would be much easier to contain me, and let the next round continue with no problems - or so I believe. All I know is my teacher continued to pound his way inside me, letting me feel his girth thrust away inside my cum-filled asshole. It was a bit of a gross feeling, but had much less friction than before. I would moan louder and louder, taking his cock again and again, all whilst dealing with the new addition of him stroking my somewhat-smaller cock with his free-hand. By the end of it, we had both orgasmed several times, with Cortez mainly creampieing me- that is to say he mostly shot his loads inside my tight body. 

 

Before I left the classroom, hours after the school day ended, I noticed him using my phone, adding his own cell-phone number into it. He did the reverse for his own number at that point, saving a contact under my name in his  _ own _ phone. “I’m going to text you my address. Tomorrow starts one of your breaks away from school. You  _ are  _ going to come over to my place.” He told me, making it abundantly clear, with a stare, that I had no choice in the matter. Knowing better, I hesitantly nodded, picking up my phone, dirtied panties, and school bag, hurrying out of there as I cussed under my breath, rubbing my sore ass.  _ Is this what my life is going to be like now? _

  
  



End file.
